


Switch

by Belle9efp



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle9efp/pseuds/Belle9efp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Stargate Universe - 1X16 Sabotaggio]<br/>E se nelle tre settimane passate a fianco di Amanda Perry, Nicholas Rush avesse riflettuto sulla sua situazione sentimentale e fosse arrivato alla conclusione che era il momento di andare avanti? E se il sabotaggio alieno fosse avvenuto poco più tardi, dando tempo ai due di andare oltre un abbraccio? E se il bombardamento avesse fatto saltare la comunicazione delle pietre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

SWITCH

 

  
  
Sulla Destiny avevano bisogno di aiuto e, considerando che, secondo il Dottor Rush, la Nave era popolata perlopiù da incompetenti, questo aiuto doveva arrivare dalla terra, precisamente, da Amanda Perry. C'erano dei problemi con l'FTL e la Nave avrebbe prosciugato tutta l'energia prima di uscire dall'iperspazio, se l'efficienza dei motori non fosse stata migliorata. Chi meglio della massima esperta nel settore, quale la Dottoressa Perry, per risolvere tale malfunzionamento?  
Non fu così facile trovare dei volontari, perché la scienziata era paraplegica e aveva bisogno di un respiratore; Rush aveva ipotizzato che ci sarebbero potute volere delle settimane, prima di lasciare andare la dottoressa, quindi chiunque si fosse scambiato con lei, si sarebbe dovuto adattare.  
La prima candidata fu il Tenente James. Pochi secondi dopo lo scambio, nei suoi occhi si poteva leggere tutta l'emozione che provava Amanda, di trovarsi sulla Destiny, al fianco del suo Nick. Ma la gioia durò poco, perlomeno negli occhi del Tenente. Infatti, Vanessa James fu presa dal panico, nel trovarsi in un corpo così drasticamente paralizzato, ed interrupe il collegamento, fuggendo dalla stanza.  
Camile Wray, spinta dalla voglia di vedere la propria compagna e di passare del tempo con lei, non si fece spaventare: prese il posto del Tenente e si scambiò con Amanda, senza fare tante storie, neanche quando si trovò immobilizzata, con un respiratore davanti al viso.  
Il Dottor Rush mostrò la Nave alla Dottoressa Perry, che sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori del viso di Camile. Poteva camminare, mangiare da sola, lavorare con le mani... poteva abbracciare Nicholas, per il quale provava dei sentimenti che lui non aveva mai compreso. Sognava di uscire dal proprio corpo sin dai tempi dell'incidente e, finalmente, ci era riuscita. Sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo, ma si accontentava.  
Mentre Brody, Volker e Rush cercavano di spiegare alla Dottoressa qual era il problema, uno scoppio fece uscire la Nave dall'iperspazio, inaspettatamente, e le pietre si disconnessero per qualche secondo. Camile si ritrovò distesa sopra Rush, perplessa, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa più del suo nome, tornò nel corpo di Amanda Perry. Stava succedendo qualcosa alla Nave, questo era certo, ma grazie all'uscita dall'FTL, Eli, Chloe e il Tenente Scott riuscirono a tornare a bordo della Destiny, giusto in tempo per evitare che gli alieni, accorsi sul pianeta dove erano accampati, li trovassero e potessero usare lo Stargate al posto loro.  
Era necessario riparare la nave e sparire da quella galassia il prima possibile.  
  
Nelle tre settimane che seguirono, Rush e Perry lavorarono sodo per risolvere i problemi all'FTL, l'equipaggio andava avanti a piccole porzioni di cibo ed acqua, perché le scorte stavano finendo, i militari si allenavano, correndo per tutto il perimetro della Nave, e qualcuno si occupava del Hydroponics, sperando di riuscire a produrre qualcosa di commestibile.  
Una sera, finalmente, la Dottoressa Perry riuscì a isolare il motore danneggiato e Rush le suggerì di prendersi una pausa e di cercare di bypassarlo solo il mattino seguente.  
I due si diressero verso la distilleria del signor Brody e si rilassarono tra chiacchiere e alcol puro. D'altronde, su una nave spaziale, a miliardi di anni luce dalla Terra, non si poteva certo pretendere un cocktail alla frutta: si dovettero accontentare di quella roba trasparente che bruciava la gola ad ogni sorso.  
L'effetto dell'alcol non tardò ad arrivare. Rush stava accompagnando Amanda al suo alloggio, quando quest'ultima decise di rischiare il tutto per tutto. Erano settimane che ci pensava, da quando era salita a bordo della Destiny. Forse, sarebbe stata l'unica occasione nella sua vita di avere un contatto fisico con l'uomo che amava da anni.  
"Nick"  
"Sì?"  
"Ti andrebbe di entrare?"  
Rush rimase qualche secondo in silenzio e, in un attimo, una miriade di immagini invase la sua mente: il sorriso di Gloria, la sua morte, il proprio rifiuto di andare avanti, di nuovo il sorriso di Gloria, seduta sul ponte della Nave, che lo rimproverava per il troppo lavoro. Aveva amato sua moglie con tutta l'anima, ma Gloria era scomparsa da anni. Davanti a lui, una ragazza brillante, intelligente, per la quale provava un affetto incredibile... Amanda gli stava aprendo il proprio cuore. Amanda si era innamorata di lui, un uomo senza scrupoli, così freddo e calcolatore... per qualcuno, un uomo senza cuore.  
Forse, anche per lui sarebbe stata l'unica possibilità di andare avanti, di trovare amore. Gloria si era innamorata di un uomo diverso, giovane e sognatore, un uomo che lui non era più da tempo. Nonostante ciò, Amanda lo aveva sempre ammirato, confortato, capito... gli era stata vicina nei momenti peggiori della sua vita e aveva scavato oltre il gelo che faceva da involucro alla sua anima ferita.  
"Sì!" rispose, e vide brillare i suoi occhi di gioia.  
Entrando negli alloggi di Camile, pensò agli occhioni blu di Amanda, dolci e profondi: non poteva vederli, ma sapeva che, dietro a quelle iridi scure, si nascondeva la sua Mandy e ciò gli bastava.  
Lei gli si avvicinò ed iniziò ad accarezzargli le spalle e il petto; lui la baciò dolcemente e la sentì ricambiare, mentre sfiorava delicatamente ogni centimetro del suo petto con le dita. Intensificò il bacio, stringendola a sé. Voleva spengere la mente, dedicarsi solo a lei. Non voleva pensare alla Nave e agli alieni, non voleva pensare che stava accarezzando il corpo di Camile Wray; voleva pensare solo a Mandy e a ciò che quell'unione significava per entrambi.  
Amanda iniziò a spogliarlo, con una lentezza disarmante. Gli baciò ogni centimetro del collo, delle spalle, del petto... come se volesse assaporare quel contatto, quella pelle, e ricordarne l'odore e il sapore per sempre. Lui chiuse gli occhi e la lasciò fare, mentre le accarezzava i capelli con una mano e un fianco con l'altra. Sentiva il suo respiro accelerato sulla propria pelle e questo iniziava ad eccitarlo. Era tanto, troppo tempo che non si abbandonava alle cure di una donna.  
Prese il viso di Amanda tra le mani e lo sollevò per baciarla più intensamente di prima, poi la fece adagiare sul letto e si stese sopra di lei. Amanda lo strinse a sé e catturò di nuovo la sua bocca: sembrava che non volesse perdersi neanche un secondo, neanche un brivido, un'emozione che quell'uomo le stava donando  
Lui le tolse piano i vestiti e, quando rimasero entrambi in biancheria intima, si avvicinò al suo orecchio: "Sei sicura di volerlo fare?" le sussurrò. Lei lo baciò e ansimò sulle sue labbra: "Ti amo, Nick!". Rush la baciò con più foga e dondolò il proprio bacino su di lei. Al contatto con la sua erezione, Amanda gemette e lo strinse di più, assaporando la sua bocca; portando le mani più in basso, gli abbassò i boxer e strinse il suo membro con una mano. Lui emise un gemito roco nell'orecchio di lei, che la fece impazzire; fece scorrere le proprie mani sui suoi glutei in modo da farlo strusciare più forte contro di sé. Il respiro di entrambi era affannato e irregolare: non potevano aspettare oltre. Rush tolse le mutandide ad Amanda e si spinse tra le sue gambe, fino alla sua apertura. Lei ansimava e il suo sguardo non ammetteva dubbi. Non vedeva neanche più i lineamenti di Camile: lì, stesa sotto di lui, c'era la sua Mandy.  
Con una spinta, la penetrò e lei quasi urlò. Lui la baciò immediatamente e iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei. Era dannatamente stretta e questo gli fece pensare ancora di più ad Amanda: quella ragazza doveva essere vergine, viste le condizioni del suo corpo, immobilizzato su una sedia a rotelle. Questo pensiero lo eccitò ancora di più: con gli occhi chiusi, il viso di Mandy in mente, cominciò a spingere forte. Amanda ansimava fortissimo e le sue mani stringevano i glutei di Rush senza sosta. Sentiva un piacere mai provato in vita sua, un'emozione incredibile nell'aver proprio Nicholas tra le sue braccia, dentro di sé. Stava facendo l'amore con l'uomo che amava e desiderava da molto, molto tempo e si sentiva la donna più felice del mondo.  
I baci, le carezze e le spinte erano sempre più intensi, tanto che i due non si accorsero della botta che fece tremare tutta la nave. O meglio, Rush non se ne rese conto e continuò a muoversi con fervore dentro la donna.  
"NICHOLAS?!" Camile era tornata nel proprio corpo. Non sapeva come era successo, ma da un momento all'altro si era ritrovata di nuovo sulla Destiny, sdraiata sul letto con Rush sopra... _dentro_ di sé, le proprie mani sui suoi glutei. Sentiva un'eccitazione non sua, il proprio corpo scosso da brividi di piacere intenso. Rush era caldo ed eccitato, continuava a spingere ed ansimare; lei non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo con stupore ed incredulità.  
" _Rush_ "  
Lo sguardo di Camile corse alla radio.  
"Ignoralo!" gemette Rush, continuando a baciarla e a spingere. Aveva superato il punto di non ritorno e la sua voce era qualcosa di disarmante.  
" _Rush, risponda!_ "  
Non fece caso alla voce del Colonnello Young che lo chiamava via radio e continuò a spingere, sempre più forte.  
"N..Nicholas..." riuscì a dire Camile, con voce roca, mentre il suo respiro si faceva incandescente.  
Lui la baciò e sussurrò: "Lasciati andare, Mandy... lasciati andare..."  
Camile non riuscì a trattenere un gemito e, dopo qualche altra spinta, venne urlando.  
" _Rush, non mi faccia venire a cercarla. Venga subito nella sala dell'interfaccia di controllo!_ "  
Lui ignorò di nuovo la radio e, uscendo dal corpo di Camile per un soffio, venne sulla sua pancia, ansimando un " _Mandy_ " strozzato.  
Il tempo di accasciarsi e riprendere fiato che dalla radio uscì l'ennesimo richiamo.  
" _Rush sto venendo lì_!" la voce del Colonnello era piena di rabbia.  
Il dottore fece una carezza sul viso di Camile, si alzò e corse a prendere la radio, quasi inciampando a causa dei boxer abbassati alle ginocchia.  
"Mi dia un secondo, sto arrivando!" disse, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Poi si rivolse a Camile, pensando sempre di parlare con Amanda Perry.  
"Come vedi, non mi danno un attimo di respiro. Mi aspetti?" le sorrise.  
Camile era sempre sotto shock per l'accaduto e si limitò a fissarlo.  
Rush si vestì e, dopo un ultimo sorriso alla donna, uscì di corsa.  
Camile rimase immobile. Aveva appena fatto sesso con Nicholas Rush. O meglio, qualcun altro aveva fatto sesso con Nicholas Rush, usando il suo corpo, e lei era stata catapultata indietro proprio sul più bello. Per come la vedeva lei, quell'uomo l'aveva violata: non aveva nessun diritto di divertirsi con la sua amichetta paraplegica usando il corpo di un'altra, meno che mai il suo.  
Però, doveva ammettere che la sensazione provata era stata estasiante. Rush sapeva come muoversi, come dare piacere. In più, aveva percepito tutto il calore, la dolcezza nei gesti e nelle parole, che quell'uomo nascondeva così bene in posizione verticale. Nella vita freddo e calcolatore, a letto caldo e avvolgente. _Hai capito Nicholas..._

"Rush, si può sapere dov'era finito? Siamo sotto attacco!" gridò il Colonnello Young, appena Rush entrò nella sala.  
"Stavo dormendo..." mentì spudoratamente il dottore, mettendosi alla consolle.  
"Sì, come no..." rispose Young.  
"Il Tenente James ha lasciato la stanza del comando senza pulire le sue impronte dalla pietra; è stata lasciata sul tavolo e nessuno ci ha fatto caso. Pensiamo che un alieno possa averne tratto vantaggio e abbia usato la pietra per sabotare il motore FTL.  
" _Colonnello Young!_ " una voce dalla radio richiamò l'attenzione di tutti.  
"Sì, Caporale" rispose il Colonnello.  
" _Abbiamo avuto notizia che la connessione con la terra è saltata quando c'è stato il primo colpo da parte della Nave nemica!_ "  
"Dunque, Camile Wray è tornata nel suo corpo?" chiese Young.  
" _Sì, Signore. Pare che Amanda Perry sia tornata sulla terra già da un po' e del tutto scombussolata_ ".  
Rush si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene e fissò la radio del Colonnello che, adesso, lo guardava.  
"Cosa le prende, Rush? Non ha un bell'aspetto..."  
"S...sto bene. Devo parlare con Mandy. Dobbiamo ristabilire la connessione..."  
"Non è il momento, Rush!" lo interruppe Young.  
"HO BISOGNO DI PARLARE CON AMANDA PERRY, ADESSO!" gridò il dottore, fuori di sé.  
"Temo non sia possibile, Nicholas!" la voce di Camile arrivò alle sue orecchie come una cannonata, nonostante il tono calmo usato dalla donna. "Colonnello, hanno rispedito tutto l'equipaggio nei propri alloggi. Ci sono esplosioni ovunque, dobbiamo fare qualcosa".  
Rush non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi verso la fonte di quelle informazioni. Se Mandy era tornata nel proprio corpo _già da un po'_ , era Camile che aveva urlato il suo nome? Era Camile che aveva baciato e accarezzato? Il suo cuore mancò un battito. Avrebbe dovuto parlare anche con lei, ma la sua priorità era Amanda.

Il Colonnello Young aveva deciso di sedersi sulla sedia neuronale per riparare i motori e fuggire da quel campo di battaglia, nel vuoto più assoluto, prima che gli alieni distruggessero la Destiny. Prima che riuscisse a sedersi, però, il Tenente James avvertì lui e Rush che il Dottor Franklin, fino a quel momento in stato vegetativo, aveva espresso la richiesta di eseguere il compito e guidare le riparazioni dalla poltrona degli Antichi. Grazie al suo tempestivo intervento, la Destiny riuscì a tornare nell'iperspazio, per la gioia di tutto l'equipaggio.

Rush, appena fu libero di lasciare la sala comandi, fece per correre verso la stanza delle comunicazioni: doveva far tornare Amanda Perry sulla Nave per rassicurarsi che stesse bene, che non fosse troppo turbata da ciò che era successo. Voleva anche scusarsi con lei: non era piacevole per nessuno interrompere un rapporto sessuale a metà, ma per lei doveva essere stato ancora peggio; trovarsi di nuovo nel proprio corpo immobilizzato, con la necessità di un respiratore, quando un attomo prima, il proprio respiro era oltremodo agitato, doveva essere stato traumatico.  
Non fece in tempo ad arrivare alla stanza che Camile, strattonandolo per un braccio, lo fece entrare nel suo alloggio e chiuse la porta.  
"Nicholas..."  
"Camile, non posso fermarmi. Devo parlare con la Dottoressa Perry, è urgente..."  
Una schiaffo, senza preavviso, lo fece zittire di colpo. Si passò una mano sulla guancia e guardò di nuovo la signora Wray.  
"Camile, per Mandy è difficile... non era mai stata con un uomo e..."  
Un altro schiaffo, questa volta seguito da parole piene di risentimento, lo fece immobilizzare e chiudere la bocca una volta per tutte.  
"ANCHE PER ME ERA LA PRIMA VOLTA, BASTARDO!" urlò Camile. "Ma a te cosa importa? Se una persona non ti sta a cuore personalmente, può subire qualsiasi tipo di trattamento, vero?"  
La rabbia che usciva dagli occhi e dalla bocca di Camile, sommata al "tu" usato per la prima volta, quasi lo spaventarono. Si sedette, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.  
"Mi dispiace" disse a mezza voce, dopo qualche secondo.  
"Ah, ti dispiace? Non ti è venuto in mente che non tutti metterebbero a disposizione il proprio corpo per certe cose? Non ti è venuto in mente che magari il mio corpo non è abituato ad un trattamento simile? Hai pensato solo a divertirti con la tua amichetta, vero?" Camile era fuori di sé.  
"Sei... _eri_ vergine?" chiese Rush, sperando che la sua domanda non fosse fuori luogo.  
"No!" rispose Camile, abbassando gli occhi e sedendosi di fronte a lui. "Ma non ho mai fatto sesso con un uomo. Sono omosessuale, se non lo sapevi; ho una compagna da una vita e ho avuto rapporti solo con lei". Parlarono della loro situazione, come due confidenti.  
Non sapeva perché, ma dopo lo sfogo iniziale, sentiva che il rapporto con il Dottor Rush era cambiato. Avevano iniziato a darsi del tu e si sentiva libera di parlare con lui. Anche se non erano per lei, quelle carezze, quei sorrisi, quei movimenti le avevamo mostrato un Nicholas completamente diverso. Si sentiva come legata a quell'uomo.  
Rush si alzò, vedendola immersa nei propri pensieri, la tirò su e l'abbracciò. Anche questo gesto, pur normale che sembrasse in una circostanza simile, fatto da Rush era inverosimile. Forse, anche lui sentiva che qualcosa, con Camile, era cambiato.  
La tenne stretta a sé per un po', poi si staccò delicatamente.  
"Camile, devo parlare con Amanda" disse in tono di scuse.  
Camile gli sorrise e si offrì addirittura di scambiarsi, ancora una volta, con lei.  
  
"Nicholas, ti avverto...!" lo minacciò, una volta nella sala delle pietre.  
Rush sorrise: in quella minaccia aveva sentito quasi un tono scherzoso. Comunque, non avrebbe concluso il rapporto con Amanda, non sibuto perlomeno. Le avrebbe parlato e l'avrebbe rassicurata. Avevano tutto il tempo di trovare scuse su scuse per farla trovare a bordo.

Da quell'esperienza, un po' traumatica per tutti, nacque una bella amicizia tra Nicholas e Camile. E quasi quasi... vista la sensazione che un rapporto sessuale lasciava nel corpo, anche dopo, a Camile non dispiacque scambiarsi altre volte con Amanda Perry.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea di scrivere questa storia è nata da un pacchetto di un contest al quale sono iscritta che mi chiede di scrivere la storia di un personaggio gay che va a letto per la prima volta con una persona dell'altro sesso. Non posso far partecipare questa storia al contest, perché la giudiciA non conosce il fandom, ma l'ho voluta scrivere. Mi ispirava troppo.  
> Nella storia ho riassunto la prima parte dell'episodio 1.16 "Sabotage" e ho cominciato ad inventare dal momento in cui Amanda chiede a Rush di entrare nel suo alloggio.  
> In questa storia l'attacco degli alieni avviene senza preavviso, mentre nell'episodio hanno il tempo di prepararsi e discuterne. Inoltre, nell'episodio la connessione tra le due donne non viene interrotta, mentre qui è proprio alla base della mia storia.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta. Lasciatemi un commento, se vi va.


End file.
